


Zs and Ds

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame it on discord, I didn't even like this kink, M/M, Minor Creampie, NOW LOOK AT ME, No Voltron, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, but I'm just as bad, this is just pure porn, y'all nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: Lance puts two-and-two together after waking up one too many mornings with Shiro's mouth, hand or dick somewhere very close to his own. Naturally, as the wonderful boyfriend he is, Lance is more than happy to let Shiro indulge.





	Zs and Ds

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Shance Support Squad](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com), ya nasties.
> 
> Also, stress on the fact this is definitely consensual!!!

Lance had always been a heavy sleeper; once he was asleep, very little tended to wake him up until he was very well and ready to. Shiro had to be creative whenever Lance has to wake up earlier than his set schedule, or risk showing up late to whatever happened to be occupying their morning.

Generally, Shiro found it unbelievably endearing that Lance is such a heavy sleeper. Shiro loved to watch Lance in the early morning as the Cuban boy slept. Loved the way his lips parted on the faintest of snores, and how his hair was mused at awkward angles. Shiro would trace his fingers along Lance's cheekbones, enraptured as he would shift, long lashes fluttering and flashing the barest hints of blue before Lance would again settle in sleep.

It's not his fault that his dick would stir in interest while watching Lance - he'd just always been weak to his beautiful baby boy. 

Lance had been the first one to put it together, a few hours later of waking up to Shiro's heavy cock between his thighs for the umpteenth time, and muffled groans echoing from behind. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Shiro to finally admit that, yeah, ok,  _maybe_ Lance being asleep while he... initiated some action.. was pretty arousing. And, yeah, alright, maybe he's thought about fucking Lance while he slept a lot more than was probably normal, or even healthy.

He could barely believe himself, when he said it out loud. God, he's a fucking pervert! To even  _think_ about Lance like that -

Lance cut off his train of thought before it really left station with a laugh, and the assurance that if Shiro ever wanted to try it out, he: "has my permission to tap that ass." Shiro just  _groaned_ and pushed Lance off of him, incredibly embarrassed, but the thought was firmly implanted in his head.

It all came to bear one night when Shiro'd been kept late up at the hospital due to a pretty large accident on the highway that involved multiple cars and a semi. Shiro was more than ready to go home to his lovely boyfriend, watch some TV with dinner, then maybe, oh, I don't know, fuck Lance silly. Or be fucked silly, he really wasn't that picky. All he knew, is that he really, really wanted Lance, and was marginally disappointed to find the house quiet when he returned, and no familiar voice calling out to welcome him home.

Setting aside his things, Shiro kicked off his shoes before venturing further into the living room where the TV hummed softly on some Spanish soap opera Shiro vaguely recalls Mrs. McClain raving about last time Lance skyped her. Lance himself was sleeping on the couch, spread out on his belly with Shiro's old NASA t-shirt riding up  _just_ _enough_ to show the black, lacy panties that Lance had bought as a joke a while back. Naturally, Shiro found it hot as hell, and Lance had made it a point to wear them around whenever he was particularly horny.

Shiro thinks he also loves how it looks on him, and was planning on buying many, many pairs for Christmas. Maybe even some thigh-highs and garters... or just lingerie in general.

But, oh, how beautiful he looked right now. Shiro's cock stirred, and he settled heavily in the arm chair adjacent where Lance was laying, observing his lithe frame.

How bad would it really be? Lance had even given his explicit permission, so there was nothing to hold him back from.. trying. Well, there is always the crippling fear that when he woke up, Lance would be disgusted with Shiro actually going through with it and end their relationship, but that didn't really feel like something Lance would do. He's always been open to at least _trying_.

 _God, I must really be desperate_ , Shiro thought as his hand inched down, palming his half-hard cock through his pants lazily.  _Maybe I can just... see how it goes._

Yeah, it couldn't possibly be that bad, and Shiro was dying to try.

Decision made, Shiro pulled himself back up from the chair and popped open a drawer in the coffee table to fish out the lube they kept in there. He popped open the cap and set it to the side as he carefully settled beside Lance where he snored away. Shiro's heart pounded as he reached out and rested a gentle hand on Lance's ass.

Lance startled slightly, but only made a small "mnnngf," before settling again, breathing deep and even. Shiro let out a small puff of air, and slowly kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh, letting Lance grow accustomed to the pressure before he did anything further. He brought his other hand up, rubbing his thumbs along the line of the panties as Lance snored.

After a minute or so, Shiro grabbed the lube and smeared it along three of his fingers until it was warm, and gently tugged the panties to one side. Starting out slow, he lazily traced a finger around Lance's hole, mesmerized by the way it twitched and fluttered under the unexpected touch. Lance shifted, mumbled again, but did nothing more as Shiro pushed his finger in.

God, he was so lax, so loose, taking Shiro’s first finger to the knuckle so easily. Releasing another tiny breath he’d been holding, Shiro began slowly moving his finger in and out, riveted to the way Lance clenched and relaxed around his finger.

Once he was positive Lance was used to the first, Shiro eased in another finger. He paused at the knuckle, waiting for Lance to completely settle again, before he curled his fingers and dragged them back. Lance _shivered_ , but still softly snoring as Shiro stretched his fingers at the rim.

Shiro took his time with opening Lance up, enjoying all the little reactions he was dragging out of him. Every twitch or noise he’d otherwise muffle or bite back was now out for Shiro to see and hear. And how, with each crook of his fingers a certain way, buried deep inside, Lance would twitch and whine in his sleep, legs tensing and untensing. And, dear _god_ , Shiro’s never been so hard before _in his life_.

The third finger was a little rushed, but Shiro’s patience was wearing thin and his cock was bordering on painful. When he was positive Lance was stretched enough, he rolled up the shirt on Lance’s back, and quickly shimmied out of his shoes and pants. His fingers trembled as he grabbed at the lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand.

Shiro hissed as he gave himself a few quick pumps, so sensitive it hurt to touch himself. Not wanting to wait, he settled himself between Lance’s legs and spread his ass cheeks, pinching the panties under one thumb. Lance shifted a bit, hole fluttering emptily, mumbled incoherently, then sighed, “ _Shiro_.”

Shiro had to take a moment to breathe, because the arousal was so intense it nearly blinded him.

Harshly biting down on his lower lip once the first shock faded, he guided himself to Lance’s hole and slowly — so terribly slow, wanted to slam in, but never wanted to hurt him — pushed into him. Fuck, Lance was so pliant and soft and scorching around him, pulling Shiro in until he was fully seated inside. Shiro’s arms shook with the effort of restraining himself from making any sudden movements, and he distracted himself by sending thanks up to whatever god there was for having made Lance such a heavy sleeper. 

Lance sighed, chest heaving down, turned his head, and snored.

Finally, Shiro began to move. Every line of his cock drug against Lance’s slick walls, sparks of pleasure flashing through his abdomen. Shiro paused with his tip barely inside, toes curling as he appreciated the view of Lance spread out beneath him. Shiro panted lowly as he pushed back in, eyes falling half-lidded as he started up a steady rhythm, trying to keep as quiet as possible as fucked down into his sleeping boyfriend.

Shit, it shouldn’t have gotten Shiro this hot that he was sucessfully managing to fuck Lance while he slept, but he was throbbing inside Lance, orgasm rapidly approaching. Shiro picked up his pace slightly, rolling sinuously down as Lance fluttered around him. Biting back a groan, Shiro braced his hands on the couch cushions, bowing over Lance as his hips stuttered.

The fabric pinched under his grip, his teeth gritted so tight his ears were beginning to ring. Shiro started moving as fast as he dared without fearing Lance would wake up, the couch creaking with the jerky movements.

 _I — nng god, he’s so fucking pliant_..

Shiro’d known from the start he wouldn’t last long, but when Lance again murmured his name in his sleep, Shiro was _gone_. With a final few thrusts, Shiro slumped over Lance as he came inside, mouth screwed tightly shut, vision whiting out with how _intensely_ his orgasm washed over him. 

When he slowly came back to reality, shivering all over, Shiro slowly pulled out and lifted himself up (mindful not to rouse Lance just yet). He soothed his fingers over Lance’s ass, eyes catching the line of cum that dribbled out. 

Shiro caught it with his thumb before it fell too far, sliding back up and plugging it in his ass. His ears rang faintly still, and the world was silent as he watched Lance continue to sleep peacefully on, full of his cum. He exhaled, and ignored the fuzzy warmth wrapped around his heart.

Maybe... maybe he’ll have to do that again sometime... yeah.

* * *

“Shiro?”

Fuck, he’s finally awake.. Was the plug overkill? Will he hate me? Is this it for us? Fuck fuck fuck—

“Yes, babe?”

”Next time, wake me up with your cock in my ass.”

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my finals...
> 
> I also haven’t written porn in a few years (more or less something this kinky) so please be kind to me.


End file.
